


Adolescence

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: ok ok um slutty teenage patrick and pete whose like wow this kid or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr on 10/20/15.

Pete didn’t even really want to be there. It was a house party, a big one, hosted by his buddy Jackson, and normally Pete would be dancing on tables and kissing all the pretty girls and getting himself arrested by the end of the night, but that day he just wasn’t in the mood. Any other night he would’ve loved it, the loud thump of the music, the alcohol in his blood, the cute emo chick on his hip - but he just didn’t feel like being surrounded by a ton of drunken idiots, smiling empty smiles at him and trying to start pointless conversations. He’d sit out on the porch and shoot the shit with the guys smoking out there, but he’d spotted an ex of his outside and he really, really didn’t want to have to deal with her or the asshole she cheated on him with, so he chose to stay inside.

He was seated on a plush couch, sunken into it with a beer bottle in his hand, sulking as a teenage couple sucked face next to him. He glared at them for a while, then looked at the wall instead, trying to tune out the sounds they were making. He could move, he supposed. He could leave. But he didn’t really have anywhere else to go, so he stayed.

For a while, anyway. He stood up to go eventually, fed up with watching them clumsily make out. He took a swig of his beer and rifled around in his pocket for the lone condom he’d put in there, just in case he spotted a cute scene kid to take home. He threw it at the couple, said, “Have fun,” and left. 

As he went through one of the (many) hallways in the house (Jackson lived with his parents and his parents were fucking rich), his eyes immediately fell on two figures, pressed against the wall. Two guys; he could tell by their clothes and bodies. One was tall and skinny, brown hair and pale skin and fragile limbs. A twinky emo kid. Just Pete’s type. Just another of the many kids he’d seen in the last few years who looked just like this one.

But the other boy, he was tiny; short and a little pudgy, but thin underneath the chub. He was blonde, pale, beautiful, and he was ravishing the other boy, mouth on his neck (he was on his tiptoes to reach), hand in his pants, thick thigh between his legs. Pete stopped and stared, watched as the brown haired boy arched off the wall, his mouth open, and then he was panting at the ceiling as the other boy smiled deviously, licking his lips. Pete watches in awe as he pulled his hand from the kid’s skinny jeans and put his fingers to his lips, sucking on them, making a show of it and moaning until the other kid looked at him and bit his lip.

Suddenly the blonde one looked at Pete, stared directly into his eyes with bright blue eyes of his own, mouth full of two of his own fingers. He pulled them out and flicked his tongue along the tips, eyes still on Pete, and Pete felt all the blood rush to his dick. This kid was, fuck, maybe sixteen? Where the fuck did he learn to be sexy like that? Was there an academy? Could Pete enroll?

The blonde patted the scene kid on the chest and smiled, and then he walked over to Pete, and Pete took him in. Tight t-shirt that outlined his endearingly chubby sides, even tighter jeans that showed off his thighs and ass, and he wore a cute knit hat. Pete’s eyes widened when the kid slid up to him, smirking and looking at Pete through his lashes. He intertwined their fingers and pushed Pete’s until they was pinned to the wall. Then he leaned in, mouthed at Pete’s neck, then breathed into his ear, “Hey.”

Pete’s heart rate picked up and he swallowed hard as the kid went on. “Saw you watching me - like what you see, huh?” 

Pete nodded eagerly, and the kid pulled back to drowsily smile at him. He was a little drunk, the alcohol in him made obvious by the goofy grin on his face, but then he was pushing a thigh between Pete’s and murmuring, “You gonna take me home with you, baby?”

Pete suddenly regretted giving those teenagers that condom, because fuck, he could seriously use it right now. He was gonna fuck this kid by the end of the night, and he was gonna fuck him hard.


End file.
